It's Up To You - Requests
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Taking no more requests. Sorry :(
1. Introduction

**Requests!**

Hey! So I want to practice my writing and I always wanted to do one of these so here I am. I'm writing requests (one-shots) for anyone who wants one! It can be any pairing from Kames to Lomille or even an OC character! It doesn't even have to be a pair it can be based on one of the boys or the group etc. I'm not the best at writing sex scenes so there will be none, I can only do making out scene and kissing scenes. Just review your request and I'll get on it!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	2. For paumichyy

Paula looked in her full length mirror when she was done getting ready to make sure she looked flawless. And even though she didn't think so, she looked perfect. Her brown hair fell perfectly down on her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes stood out because of her gold eye shadow, and her dress showed of her figure perfectly. She was definitely ready for her third date with James.

According to her friends, the third was one of the most important dates of a relationship because it was the date the boy would decide if the girl was girlfriend material. But Paula was pretty sure they ripped that of Zoey 101.

She heard someone knocking on her door and she instantly got butterflies in her stomach. The brunette smiled widely taking one last look in the mirror before grabbing her purse and opening the door revealing, James Maslow.

"Hey." James said, smiling his heart melting smile.

"Hi James." Paula replied, also smiling.

"These are for you." The tall boy said and motioned to the beautiful bouquet of roses he was holding in his hands. Paula thanked him and happily accepted them. She quickly went back into her apartment and put them in a vase before joining James in the hallway.

"You look really beautiful." The brunet told Paula as he took hold of her hand and laced their fingers together.

Paula kissed his cheek and felt her cheeks tilt pink. "Not too bad yourself."

James brought Paula to a fancy, romantic restaurant where they talked and laughed for ages while they eat their meal. It was truly a perfect night but Paula felt herself grow more and more nervous as the night went on especially when James would just look at her and smile widely.

When they were done with their meal James told Paula he would walk her home which disappointed the brunette a little seeing that her friends made a big deal about the third date.

"So…..Paula." The singer started and felt his hand become all clammy in Paula's hand so he let go.

_Well, that's the end of that, _Paula thought to herself and sighed in her head.

"Em…." James scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He never really had a problem with this sort of thing before, it came to him naturally, but Paula was different than any other girl. "Would you be my girlfriend?" He added quickly and locked eyes with her.

It started raining lightly which gave the well light street a romantic setting and Paula nodded in response to James seeing that she couldn't find any words. James smiled widely and crashed his lips against Paula's kissing her with great passion.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that! Especially paumichyy!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	3. For AkireAlev

James sat on his bed with his hands clasped on his lap and his shoulders slouched forward, he focused on the floor letting his thoughts cloud his mind.

_No one dumps me, I'm James Diamond!_

_I'm prettier than any girl or boy on this planet! _

_I make Ashton Kutcher look like shit!_

_Maybe I'm not pretty! Maybe that's why she broke up with me…._

_I really liked her…._

The pretty boy buried his head in his hands when he thought about Mila. He really liked her and she just dumped him out of the blew. The feeling of loneliness conquered him as images of Mila flashed through his mind, then images of Mila with other guys which made him sad.

James looked up when he heard his phone beep. He picked up the device and looked at the notifications from Facebook.

_Your friend Mila has….._

He clicked on it quickly to see what Mila has done. James grew impatient by the second, wishing his phone could load faster.

_Mila has changed her relationship status to single._

It hit James like a ton of breaks, they were officially over. He knew he'd have to change his relationship status to single too but he didn't want too. He wanted Mila.

The pretty boy saw his lucky comb over on his nightstand and he angrily grabbed before snapping it in half and throwing it away. He let out a sob sound and he jumped onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow, letting out sad sobs.

* * *

"Hey guys look." Kendall said pointing at his phone. The blonde was sitting on the couch watching TV with Carlos and Logan when his phone beeped. "Mila changed her relationship status to single."

Logan raised an eyebrow when he looked at Kendall's phone. "That's weird; James told me he really liked her."

"Yeah." Kendall nodded as he studied the screen of his phone. "Then why did her break up with her?"

The Latino's chocolate eyes grew wide and he gasped loudly. "Unless….Mila dumped James…"

"What? No." The blonde leader chuckled at the thought of a girl breaking up with James aka the pretty boy. "It's James we're talking about. Y'know James with the face." Kendall added and did James' spirit fingers thing.

The three boys sat there for a minute in silence all with confused expressions on their faces as they thought. The trio jumped up out of their seats quickly as they realised that Mila dumped James.

"Break-up Care Package now!" Kendall yelled and the three best friends ran around the apartment grabbing stuff like ice cream and video games and stuff that would cheer James.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan walked over to James and Kendall's shared room with handfuls of stuff.

"Oooh I wish we'd thought this through…." The smart boy admitted softly as he tried to open the door with his elbow.

"Carlos!" The blonde yelled and the Latino kicked the door down revealing the bedroom where James lay on his bed in a depressed state.

"Hey, we heard." Carlos said softly and the placed their stuff on Kendall's bed. The Latino sat on the edge of James' bed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed it softly. "We're here to cheer you up!"

"I'm fine…" James mumbled and turned his head back into his pillow. He didn't want anyone to see his ugly face.

"You're obviously not fine." The smart boy said softly and joined Kendall and Carlos on the bed.

None of the three boys had ever seen their best friend James like this. Maybe because the pretty boy never got dumped before and he did really like Mila more than any other girl he had ever dated. And the three boys had to admit that James and Mila were a cute couple, they were both very pretty.

"Am I ugly?" James asked sadly, a lump forming in his throat making it hard to speak.

Carlos, Logan and Kendall gasped loudly and looked directly at their broken best friend in a shocked manner.

"No! No! No!" The three boys repeated, hugging the pretty boy tightly.

"You're pretty Jamie!" The blonde whispered softly and rubbed the taller boy's back.

"T-then why did Mila dump me?!" James questioned.

"Because she didn't know a good thing when she had it." Logan said softly causing James to crack a smile. He sat up on his bed and hugged his best friend's back.

"I love you guys!" The tallest boy told his friends and hugged them.

"Love you too!" Kendall replied and rested his head on the pretty boys shoulder.

"Love you too Jamie." The smart boy admitted and smiled at his best friend.

"I love you the most!" Carlos yelled angrily and the other three boys looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Come on James let's finish the Break-up Care Package." Kendall admitted and turned on the TV in their room, ignoring Carlos' comment.

Even though James didn't have Mila, he knew he'd be fine in a while. Anyways he'd rather have his best friends then a girlfriend.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that! Especially AkireAlev!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	4. For Rija

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of it's characters.**

"He was stupid anyways." Logan told his friend Rija as she opened the front door to her house.

Rija wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheek. Her boyfriend, Jason, had just broken up with her and she had no lift home from the movies so she called her good friend Logan. "I really loved him."

"He didn't deserve you!" The smart boy retorted and walked into the house.

He motioned to Rija to sit down on the couch, she did so. The raven haired boy walked into the kitchen grabbing ice cream, cookies, and tissues. He went back to Rija and set the stuff on the table before he turned on the TV and put on a DVD, Mean Girls.

Logan sat back down beside Rija and began to wipe away her tears while admiring her beauty. He loved how silky and shiny her long brown curly hair looked and how her green eyes shined brightly and he loved her smile. So yeah, he had a major crush on his friend.

"Jason's a jerk; he doesn't deserve your tears." Logan said locking eyes with her. "You're too beautiful to cry."

"Will you shut up and let me be sad!" Rija replied playfully and hit his shoulder. She sniffed and picked up a tissue wiping away her tears.

The smart boy stretched his arm and wrapped it around Rija's shoulders and she snuggled up against him, eating her ice cream and cookies. They watched Mean Girls right till the end and Logan decided that it was late and he needed to go home.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Rija asked as Logan was about to turn the knob of the front door to let himself out. "I don't want to be alone."

The boy bit his lip; he was afraid he'd make a move on his friend and lose her forever. His conscience, which sounded a lot like Kendall, started telling him it was a bad idea. Logan shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Sure Rija!"

"Thanks Logie." Rija said smiling.

"No problem." The smart boy replied saying his words slowly and sat down on the couch.

Rija suggested they watch another movie and Logan agreed. The smart boy went to the kitchen to make popcorn while she went through all her DVDs. She was feeling a lot better about Jason dumping her thanks to Logan. She was happy to have him around.

"Have you picked a movie?" Logan asked dimming the lights and then he sat down on the couch, the bowl of popcorn settled in his lap.

"Yeah, In Good Company." Rija replied and set up the DVD before sitting beside Logan.

"You're obsessed with that movie!" The raven haired boy complained and flicked a piece of popcorn at his friend.

"Shh it's starting!" Rija told him and focused on the movie.

Logan had to admit this movie was quite good. He went to grab some popcorn but his hand hit of something else. He looked down to see that Rija was also getting some popcorn.

"Oh sorry!" They said simultaneously, pulling their hands away quickly although they locked eyes. It felt really intense and Logan couldn't help but lean in closer to Rija, with his lips parted and Rija did the same thing. Their lips moulded over each other's and tongues darted out and tangled up together.

Logan realised what they were doing and he quickly parted from the kiss and wiped his lips with his sleeve. "W-we just made out! _We_ don't do that!"

"I know…I wouldn't mind doing it again…" Rija whispered softly.

"It might ruin our friendship." The smart boy replied.

"We weren't that close anyways!" Rija said jokingly and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before locking eyes with Logan again.

"Yeah!" Logan agreed. He grabbed Rija's face with both hands and kissed her roughly. Rija made a small noise of surprise, but responded nonetheless. Logan guided her back onto the couch while he was lightly tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue. Rija parted hers lips, and Logan's tongue instantly darted inside. He ran it all along the inside of the girl's mouth, smiling into the kiss when he heard her pleasured moans.

Rija wrapped her arms around Logan's neck tightly, while Logan rested his hands on her hips. Rija's top had ridden up, so he gently rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin, causing a shiver from her.

Logan ended up staying the night, luckily her parents weren't home.

**A/N: **I hope that was ok! I'm not the best at smut but I'll try if anyone really wants it! ;)

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	5. For CARGAN

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Big Time Rush.

Logan walked over to his boyfriend, Carlos, who was sitting on the orange couch watching TV. The brunette stood in front of his boyfriend causing him to smile.

"Hey Logan!" The Latino said and smiled sweetly, motioning to the taller boy to sit beside him.

Logan beamed at him and sat down beside him. "So! Carlos. You wanna go see Star Wars tonight?"

"God, Logan, again?" Carlos asked and gently caressed his guy's cheek.

"Carlos, if we're gonna have a healthy balanced relationship, you gotta meet me halfway, babe!" The smart boy retorted and pouted.

"Well, maybe I wanna do something else tonight." The Latino asked seductively and raised an eyebrow.

Logan rolled his eyes. "God, Carlos! We can do that for the rest of our lives! Star Wars is a limited engagement!"

"Maybe this will change your mind." Carlos replied and cupped the taller boy's cheeks, pulling him into a rough kiss. His tongue quickly entering the smart boy's mouth, quickly dominating Logan's. He felt the younger boy melt which made him smirk widely. "You know what let's go see Star Wars."

The Latino got up off the couch and headed towards the door but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He turned back to see Logan looking up at him intensely.

"No, you are going to finish what you started!" Logan demanded and pointed to the very noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Damn! I love it when you get all bossy." The smaller boy admitted with a growl at the end of his sentence.

Logan pushed himself into Carlos' body so that there was no space between them. The Latino smirked and placed his hands on the paler boy's hips, crashing their lips together. His tongue forced its way between Logan's sweet lips and mapped out every inch of his mouth. Carlos felt the smart boy's hands slide up his chest and loop around his neck tightly.

Carlos picked his lover up causing Logan to wrap his legs tightly around the Latino's waist, letting the Latino carry him to their bedroom. The walk form the living room to the sitting room felt like forever for Carlos for two reasons.

1. Logan wasn't as light as he looked.

2. They hadn't had sex in a while and Carlos was practically dying from it.

Picking up the paste, the Latino parted the kiss so he could concentrate on getting to their bedroom without dropping his boyfriend or bumping into something. Logan started working on Carlos's neck by placing kisses all over before he chose a spot to suck on.

Carlos let out a loud moan as he opened the door to their shared bedroom and placing Logan on the ground and locking the door. He turned around to see Logan kicking of his shoes and socks.

"Here baby, let me help you." Carlos said before he started to unbutton Logan's shirt and devouring his lips.

The smart boy shimmed his arms out of his shirt, letting it drop on the ground. He pulled of Carlos' t-shirt before the Latino started to work on his neck. Logan moaned loudly out of pleasure as his lover's teeth sank into his skin and the smart boy unbuckled Carlos' belt and then pushed the smaller boy's jeans down so that they pooled around his ankles.

Carlos kicked out of them and removed his shoes and socks too while he was at it. He went back to Logan's jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them down. The Latino lifted Logan up so that the taller boy could get out of his jeans, when he did Carlos practically threw him on his bed.

Carlos eagerly got on top of the pale boy and attacked his neck biting it, sucking it, kissing it, licking it; whatever he pleased but Logan wasn't having any of it.

"Don't tease!" The smart boy groaned and slipped is hand underneath his lover's boxer's waistband.

"Damn! So hot when you're bossy!" Carlos growled.

He started to kiss along the taller boy's shoulders before he sucked softly on Logan's nipples making him moan lightly. Meanwhile the smart boy's hands were settled on Carlos' ass, massaging it as the Latino kissed his stomach down the way. Carlos yanked off his lover's underwear revealing the tall boy's erection.

Logan groaned as the cool air surrounded his dick but it quickly turned into a moan as his boyfriend took him into his mouth and sucked hard. The smart boy brought his hands up to run through Carlos' hair.

"Carlos….please..."

The Latino rolled his eyes but stopped because he was really eager. Carlos quickly grabbed the lube from his drawer and quickly put some on his fingers. He gently shoved one finger into to Logan's tight heat, moving his fingers in a scissor motion. After a while he added another finger, then another making Logan moan out louder as the Latino brushed his fingers against his sweet-spot.

Carlos lined himself up after he but lube on his nine inch cock, grabbing hold of the pale boy's hips he thrust into Logan's entrance, feeling the warmth of Logan's tight walls closing in on him he moaned out loud.

"God you're so tight!" The Latino said and captured Logan's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Move." The taller boy told his boyfriend after a few seconds of feeling the Latino in him.

Carlos nodded and started to thrust slowly at first but then started to pick up the paste, making Logan moan loudly as he hit his prostate.

"Again!" Logan said and grabbed onto the sheets as Carlos hit his sweet-spot again making the smart boy buckle his hips.

"I-I t-think I'm going to come!" The Latino groaned and thrust into his lover again.

"M-Me too!" The pale boy replied and let out a yelp of pleasure as Carlos' finger nails dug into his hips. Logan came a few seconds later, his seed painted both their stomachs white. "Come! Carlos!"

_He told me to come but I was already there, _Carlos thought to himself as You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC played in his head thanks to a one Kendall Knight.

Carlos came, filling his lover up to the brim with his load. He pulled out after he was emptied and fell next to Logan wrapping his arms around and kissed his head.

"Better then Star Wars?" The Latino asked running a hand through the taller boy's hair.

"Eh…" Logan replied shrugging his shoulders.

**A/N: **Hiii! I'm still bad at smut! But I tried my hardest with this one! Also the Star Wars thing at the beginning came from That 70s Show. I hope you enjoyed this!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	6. For YunaNeko13

Logan smiled nervously as James took hold of his hand. The two were on their first date, and Logan was as nervous as a whore in church. In his opinion, he couldn't hold a candle to the girls and boys the pretty boy had date. On the other hand, maybe that was a good thing.

The taller brunette guided his date into a romantic Italian restaurant, that was near the Palmwoods otherwise James would have went all out with impressing the smart boy and would have rented a big fancy limo. The hostess came up to them, wearing a friendly smile and carrying two menus.

"Good evening, booth or table?" She asked.

"Booth, please." James replied politely and the couple followed the hostess to their booth.

She handed them each a menu once they sat down. "A waiter will come in a few minutes, enjoy."

"Thank you." The tall boy replied and flashed a smile before turning all his attention to Logan.

"This place is nice." Logan admitted before he hid behind his menu.

"Well I know you _love _Italian food." The pretty boy said and glanced at the menu.

"Uh-huh." The smaller brunette replied nodding even though James couldn't see him through the menu. He lowered his menu a little, just so his chocolate eyes were revealed so James wouldn't get all up in his face. "So…eh….w-what looks g-good?"

James closed his menu and placed it on the table. He folded his arms and leaned in on the table smirking. "You."

"Uh….emm..yeah…" Logan replied quietly and looked at the menu again. "…I-I w-was talking menu-wise…"

_Slow down, Diamond. It's Logan,_ the pretty boy thought. He has liked Logan for a really _long_ time so he didn't want to scare him off.

"Oh yeah, well I'm not an expert on Italian food, so what do you think?" The taller boy asked and smiled sweetly.

"Emm…." The pale boy trailed off and glanced at the appetisers. "Maybe…garlic bread."

"Sounds good." James nodded and a waiter came over to them.

"Hi I'm Paolo, and I'll be you waiter for this evening." The waiter said and took out a pad from his apron and a pen from behind his ear. "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have the garlic bread for starters and the lasagne for main course, please." James said politely and he handed the menu to the waiter. "And he'll have the stuffed mushrooms for starters and the chicken with mushroom sauce for main course."

Logan's jaw dropped hearing that the pretty boy ordered exactly what he wanted and he didn't even ask him. The smart boy smiled politely at the waiter as he handed the menu to Paolo.

"Drinks?" Paolo asked as he scribbled down the order.

"A bottle of your best wine." James replied and the waiter left.

"You're sooo paying for this meal." The smart boy teased and smiled as James placed his hand on top of his.

"Wouldn't have it any. Other. Way."

The night was a blast. The two had so much fun talking and laughing about everything and anything. It was nice and it was starting to felt more and more like a date as the night went on.

The couple had just finished ordering their desserts when something caught James' eyes. "Hey Logan, look."

"James I know." The smaller boy replied looking over where James was motioning. "Botched boob job." He put his hands over were a woman's breasts are and indicates that the girl's boob job resulted in one pointing up and one pointing down with his hands by pointing up with one hand and down with the other.

James sniggered. "Haha, not that. That." The taller brunette motioned over to a table where two people sat, holding their menus, that had two holes in each menu, over their faces.

"It's really strange Jamie." The smart boy admitted and took a sip of his wine.

"Hmm I can't even tell if their boys or girls." The pretty boy told his date who nodded in response. "Except one of them is wearing a beanie."

"Beanie…." Logan mused as he swirled his wine in its glass.

"…beanie…" The tall boy replied.

Something clicked in both of their brains making their eyes grew wide and look at each other in realisation.

"Oh!" James said.

"Oh no!" The smaller brunette exclaimed.

"You don't think?"

"Well it's likely."

Logan looked at the two menu holders and pursed his lips. He then waved at the two people wearing a big friendly smile. The smaller brunette watched as one of them put down their menus, revealing a familiar smiley Latino waving back. He saw the other one slap him on the back of his head and hold the menu back up, covering the Latino's face. Logan saw that the other one was wearing wrist bands.

"Yeah that's totally Kendall and Carlos." Logan told the pretty boy.

"I'm so sorry." The tall boy replied and leaned in to ki-

"Heeeeyyyy guys!" A voice said.

"Waaaazzz uuuuppp?" Another said.

Kendall and Carlos got passed Logan and James and sat right in the middle of the booth, in between the couple. The couple gave their friends a pissed of look.

"Oh I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" The blonde teased and poked Logan in the shoulder.

"Oh Kendall, I think we did." Carlos admitted and started making kissy faces and noises before turning around and doing that, "I'm making out with someone," thing with his hands. "Ooh, umm, oh James! James, I love you! Oh!" He turned around and saw a waitress staring at him and he stopped suddenly, looking embarrassed.

Paolo came over to them carrying two big ice cream sundaes. He stopped and looked confused at the four boys. "Em will I get two more desserts?"

"No. They were just leaving." James said firmly and glared at the blonde and Latino.

"It's ok we'll just share." Carlos told the waiter who just set the desserts down before leaving.

* * *

"That sundae was awesome!" Kendall admitted as the four boys walked out of the restaurant with Carlos and Kendall in the middle.

"They sure were." The smart boy mumbled, looking down at the ground and counted the cracks along the pavements.

"Oh look a corn dog stand!" James yelled and pointed in a random direction. "Oh a flannel shirt sell!" The pretty boy pointed in another random direction.

"Where?!" The two boys asked and started to look around.

James quickly grabbed the smaller brunette's hand and ran off, dragging his crush behind him. The two ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They stopped at a nice park which wasn't the Palmwoods. The couple continued their date alone and it was nice and romantic.

"Looks like rain." Logan said and pointed up to the dark clouds in the night sky. They were lying on James' jacket looking up at the sky.

"Then I guess well get wet." The pretty boy admitted and turned on his side to face Logan. He placed a gentle and on the smaller boy's cheek and pressed their lips together, moving them slowly. It started raining. James' tongue thrust past the boy's lips and the tall boy found Logan's tongue and snaked his tongue around it and sucked hard.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait YunaNeko13! I hope you guys enjoyed this! **


	7. For Meach21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Logan Mitchell stood up on his tippy toes trying to give his two month old boyfriend, James Diamond, a kiss but it was hard because Logan was too short. The pretty boy rolled his eyes and reached down to captured his boyfriend's lips but it was only a short one because someone pulled away.

"Em Logan, babe, let me kiss you." The tall boy said, placing a hand on the smart boy's shoulder.

"No, _I'll_ kiss you." Logan corrected him. He stood on his tippy toes again and gently grabbed the pretty boy's cheeks, stumbling - "Whoa!" – The smart boy fell backwards but was caught quickly by the taller brunette.

"So where were we?" The pretty boy asked wiggling his eyebrows seductively. He shut his eye and puckered his lips before leaning in to close the distance between his and Logan's lips. James' hazel eyes popped open when a hand gripped hold of his lips. "What the hell?"

"You always kiss me, why the hell can't I kiss you?" Logan questioned getting out of his boyfriend's embrace and sat down on the orange couch.

The tall boy sighed and raised an eyebrow. "What's the difference?" The pretty boy slowly walked over to the couch and sat down beside Logan, putting an arm around him.

"I'm short." Logan replied bluntly. Usually his height never ever bothered him until he started dating a James "Tall" Diamond. There was a heck of a lot of difference between their heights.

"So you're a _little _short?" The pretty boy said and shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter." James caressed the smart boy's cheek and kissed the other one. "All that matters is you like me and I like you."

Kendall and Carlos walked into the kitchen/living room area and spotted their friends over on the couch.

"What's up shorty?" Kendall asked using Logan's nickname. "Hey James." The small brunette groaned, folding his arms he started to sulk.

"Thanks guys! That's just what he needed." The pretty boy replied sarcastically and kissed the sulking brunette's head.

"What's up with him?" The Latino asked when he saw Logan sulking. Logan never sulked unless he was annoyed or something and his nickname 'shorty' never bothered him before.

"He's annoyed because I can kiss him and he can't kiss me." The pretty boy retorted.

The blonde furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "Isn't the same thing?"

"Apparently not." James said and sighed deeply.

"Come on Logan, cheer up bud!" Kendall told the smart boy and sat down beside him smiling. "You're taller than Carlos."

"Uh-huh!" Carlos nodded and sat down on the coffee table in front of the other three boys. "And Kendall's quite tall too and I can't even kiss him when I'm on my tippy toes. But hey that doesn't matter as long as I get a kiss."

"And he can kiss me when we're sitting down." Kendall admitted and placed a gentle, friendly hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Come on Carlitos, let's leave these two alone."

"Ok Ken." The Latino replied and followed the blonde to their bedroom while James fixed Logan.

"Kiss me!" James teased lightly and turned his head to the side, puckering his lips.

"I'll kiss you!" The smart boy replied getting out off of sulk mode. He kissed the taller boy sweetly and deeply. "Hmm kiss you!"

"I bet a hundred bucks One Direction will write a song about this!" The tall brunette admitted and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"The cheek of them if they do." Logan laughed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! **

**Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911**


	8. For GlambertLovesBTR

Carlos walked passed his English class but stopped when something caught his eyes. He slowly backed up and looked into the small glass window in the door to see a very beautiful girl with red hair and black dyed underneath, with brown eyes and black glasses in her hands crying.

The Latino's heart hurt for the girl who he recognised as Maddie. He bit his lip and slowly opened the door without making a sound. He walked over towards her and got on his hunkers beside her.

"Hey Maddie, what's wrong?" Carlos asked softly and placed a gentle hand on her knee making her gasp in shock and jump from fright. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Maddie wiped her tears with her knuckles and sniffed. "It's ok, I was just leaving." She grabbed her backpack and got up off of her chair but Carlos made her sit back down again.

"What's wrong Maddie?" The Latino asked again holding onto her waist but she just shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." The red haired girl said, her voice cracking because of the lump that formed in her throat.

"Clearly there is." Carlos admitted placing his two hands on her cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

"M-My b-boyfriend…break up with m-me." Maddie replied letting more tears fall from her chocolate orbs. "F-For Laurie Burke c-cause she's pretty and I'm n-not."

"That's not true!" Carlos said quickly. He was right Maddie was a very beautiful girl who was just suffering from a bad breakup with a guy who didn't deserve her. "You're so damn beautiful. And Laurie Burke is a right tramp."

"She might be a tramp…but Kyle left her for me…cause I'm not hot." The heart broken girl replied and buried her head into her lap.

"You're right. You're not hot." The Latino stated. "You're beautiful."

Carlos cupped her cheeks and pulled her face gently down to his. He pressed his lips against hers kissing her slowly and sweetly until he felt her kiss back which she did once she got over the shock of what he was doing. The Latino poked his tongue out and licked across her sealed lips before she granted him access. He twirled their tongues together passionately before they parted.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Wanna go to the hub for ice cream or something?"

"Sure." Maddie nodded and cracked a beautiful smile and followed Carlos. She knew she was going to be alright.

**A/N: **Short & Sweet! ;) Hope you liked it.


	9. For iNDahh

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush or the characters sadly.

* * *

Kendall bit his lip as he saw he saw a little pink plus on the pregnancy test he had just took. He took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his blonde locks. This was going to change _everything_.

He wasn't even ready to be a parent, he was still only seventeen. Seventeen! Seventeen and a person growing inside of him. And with the band and everything it was just too complicated to throw in a little baby into this situation.

Although the blonde was not going to get an abortion and he didn't like the thought of other people raising his child. He was going to keep the baby. Kendall smiled but it soon turned into a frown. James.

How the hell was James going to react? Kendall didn't want to force the pretty boy to settle down. He got up off the edge of the bath deciding it's best to get it over with.

The blonde walked into his bedroom, which he shared with James, to see James lying on his bed doing something on his phone. Kendall took a deep breath and sat down on his bed, which was across from the brunette's.

"Hey James, I need to tell you something." Kendall said confidently.

James changed into a sitting position and put his phone into his pocket. "What is it?"

The blonde clasped his hands in his lap and locked eyes with James. "I'm pregnant." The pretty boy's mouth dropped and his hazel eyes widened, he practically froze in that position. "And you're the father, but I think you got that."

"B-b-but…we…used condoms." James managed to say in between stutters.

"They only work ninety-seven per cent of the time." Kendall replied. He got up off his bed and sat down beside James. He turned his head to look at the pretty boy. "Look, you can be as involved in this kid's life as you want. I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

"I'll be there." The taller male told his boyfriend and threw his arm around his shoulders. "For you and the baby."

"Thank you James." Kendall said and the brunette kissed his head.

* * *

Kendall and James walked hand in hand into the maternity wing of the hospital. This was their first appointment so they were very excited, not only were they going to find out how far along the blonde was but they were going to see their baby for the first time.

A doctor with red hair pulled back into a plaited ponytail, pale skin and blue eyes came out of a room (where the two teens were waiting outside) holding a clipboard. "Kendall Knight?" Kendall and James got up and followed the doctor into the room.

"Here Kendall, just sit up there." The doctor told him as she patted a spot on the bed. Kendall did what he was told and James stood beside him holding his hand. "Well, I'm Dr Matthews and I'll be your doctor for the pregnancy. Is there any questions before we start?"

"Nope, do you have any questions babe?" The blonde asked his boyfriend who shook his head.

"Alright then. Let's take a look, shall we?" Dr Matthews said smiling. Kendall lay back on the bed and pulled up his t-shirt revealing his bare stomach. "Ok this could be a little cold." She told him before she put on a cold gel on the blonde's stomach.

The doctor picked up a wand that was connected to a screen and she ran it over the gel while watching the screen. She stopped and smiled. Dr Matthews pointed to the screen. "You see that small blob there?"

"Yeah?" James replied furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"That's your baby." Dr Matthews said softly.

Kendall and James smiled and shared a small kiss.

* * *

"Y'know seeing that you are a month along and that we were just at our first appointment, I think we should tell our parents." James told Kendall, who was sitting on his bed looking at the picture of the sonogram.

The blonde looked up from the picture. "Really? Can't we just say I'm fat?"

"Yeah and then eight months later, where did this baby come from?" The taller male said dryly folding his arms. "Why does it look like Kendall and James?"

"Yeah, you're right." Kendall said quietly and hung his head.

James sighed as he walked over to his lover. He sat down beside the blonde and wrapped his arms around him. "It's going to be ok."

* * *

"Hey mom." Kendall said when he and James walked into the kitchen/living room to see his mom making dinner.

"Hey guys, dinner's almost ready." Mama Knight told them cheerfully as she stirred the chicken curry that was cooking in a pan.

"Ok." The blonde said and tried to go over to the couch to join Katie, Carlos and Logan but James pulled him back. He sighed. "Mom I'm pregnant."

Mama Knight dropped her spoon on the grand and turned around with a shocked expression on her face. "Come again?"

"Mommy James knocked me up!" Kendall whined like a little three year old that had just been pushed in the playground.

"Huh?" Mama Knight replied raising an eyebrow.

"This is so great! I'm going to be an Aunt!" Katie said from the couch before running over to hug James and Kendall.

"I'm going to be an Uncle!" Logan cheered and joined in the hug.

"Me too!" Carlos said and also joined in the group hug.

"You're all gonna be aunts and uncles." Kendall told them all as they broke the hug.

"Yeah, but I'm the only one related by blood." Katie declared.

The blonde rolled his eyes playfully before looking at his mom who was now smiling. She opened her arms up and Kendall came over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Congrats." She whispered softly.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter is going to be the other eight months of the pregnancy and the chapter after that is the labour chapter. Hope you enjoyed that!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	10. For iNDahh Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

* * *

"Ugh…." Kendall groaned as he placed a hand on his swollen stomach. He walked into the kitchen to see a few concerned looks from his family.

"Baby kicking?" James asked looking up from his pancakes to look at his eight months pregnant boyfriend.

"I think so…" The blonde replied and sat down at a chair at the table. "It's kicking _really hard_ and it hurts!"

"Hey don't worry; maybe it will pass in a minute." Carlos said softly and placed a gentle hand on the leader's shoulder. He looked at Logan for help. "Right, Logan?"

"Yeah." The future doctor nodded and tucked into his pancakes. "Don't worry Ken. I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's the baby." Kendall replied firmly.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you saying 'it huts'?"

"Oh please like I said that." Kendall snapped back and rolled his eyes.

"Gezze, calm your man tits." The girl replied.

"Want some pancakes, Kendall?" Mama Knight asked softly so it wouldn't irritate her son.

"Thank you." The leader retorted and let a few tears escape.

James swallowed his mouthful of pancakes and looked at Kendall. "How's those mood swings coming, babe?"

The blonde shrugged and his tone changed to a softer normal one. "I haven't really had any yet."

* * *

Kendall groaned again as a sharp pain attacked his stomach. He threw his head back and by instinct placed a hand on his stomach. The blonde started tossing and turning on his bed as the pain was driving him wild and it made him very uncomfortable.

"You ok, Kendall?" James asked as he approached the bed.

"I'm freaking out!" The blonde said and took hold of the pretty boy's hand. "Ugh! I think the baby's coming!"

"Serious?" The taller male asked excitedly.

"YES!" Kendall snapped back as he got out of his bed. "I HATE YOU!"

"Love you too, babe." James said and kissed the top of the annoyed blonde.

* * *

"Hi." Kendall said to the nurse who was sitting behind the reception desk at the hospital.

"Hi." The nurse replied politely and smiled.

"Hi, yeah, hi! I'm umm, Kendall Knight," The blonde told her. "And I have a baby coming out of me."

"Ok…" The nurse trailed off and looked at the computer screen. "Have you had any contractions yet?"

"Yup." Kendall said furrowing his eyebrows. "AND THEY HURT LIKE A BITCH!"

"Ok, sir, calm down please. We'll take you to your private room and take care of you from there."

"Thank you." The blonde replied happily and turned around to his family. "See she knows how to treat a pregnant person!"

"Can't wait till this is over." Camille whispered to Carlos who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Come on Kendall, it's all going to be ok." The smart boy reassured him.

"Screw you guys! You don't have to do it!" The blonde snapped as another contraction started. James came to his boyfriend's side but the blonde grabbed him by the shirt and down to him. He let go after the contraction stopped.

The pretty boy looked down inside his shirt before looking at the gang. "Has anyone seen a nipple?"

Dr Matthews walked in holding onto a clipboard; she quickly scanned over it before looking at the gang. "Good news. You're dilated ten centimetres."

"Thank God!" Everyone – except Kendall- called out.

"Ok, only the father in here, please." Dr Matthews told them.

* * *

"Push. Push." Dr Matthews told Kendall. "Come on push for five seconds. 5…4…3…2…1"

Kendall groaned as he pushed the hardest he could while crushing James' hands. He threw his head back when he could stop pushing and started panting.

"Ok the next contraction will be in twenty seconds." Dr Matthews told them before she started talking to the nurse.

"I can't." The blonde whispered the pretty boy and looked up at him with glossy eyes. "I can't push anymore, I can't."

"Baby, you're doing great." James said softly kissing Kendall sweetly.

Kendall went forward as he felt another contraction hit. "Oh God, twenty seconds my ass!"

"Here we go! Okay, keep pushing!" The female doctor instructed the pregnant blonde who was clearly in pain. "Wait! I see something."

"You do?" Kendall asked as he scrunched up his face as he pushed harder and started panting.

"It's the baby's buttock, its breech." She replied quickly. "They baby's gonna be fine. Okay, it's in a more difficult position so you're gonna have to push even harder now. Go! Push!"

The blonde groaned feeling pains everywhere from his waist down as he pushed harder and harder letting soft whimpers escape his lips. James wiped the sweat of his lover's forehead.

"Kendall, you're gonna have to push even harder, nothing's happening!" Dr Matthews announced as the baby hadn't moved at all.

The pregnant boy ran a hand through his short strands of hair. "I can't! I can't push anymore."

"Yeah, you can." James replied kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Come on Kendall, push." Dr Matthews encouraged in a soft tone. "It's too late to do a C-section."

"I HATE YOU!" The blonde yelled at James as he pushed harder. The harder he pushed the more it hurt him.

The pretty boy bit his lip unsure of how to reply to his cranky boyfriend. He did hurt him to see the blonde in so much pain but he didn't have to be so annoying. Like a lot of people got pregnant it wasn't just Kendall!

"Can I do anything to help you?" James asked softly as he sat behind the blonde supporting him.

"Haven't you done enough?!" Kendall snapped back adding an extra groan at the end of the sentence.

"One more big push!" Dr Matthews told them.

Kendall groaned, scrunching up his face letting tears stream down his face as he pushed harder and harder and harder… The silent room – except for Kendall's hurt noises – was filled with a sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The doctor said happily as he held up a baby girl fidgeting in a white towel.

Kendall smiled and his eyes watched his little girl with a soft gaze taking note of her features. She had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes with perfect cheekbones. The blonde held out his arms to take her in and he held the new born close to his chest smiling. James and Kendall looked at each other and smile widely before sharing a sweet kiss. They both looked back down at the baby.

And with that all Kendall's pain was forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: **Not my best work if I do say so myself. I know this was supposed to be longer but I've been **soooooooooooo** busy! And I have other requests to do to. But I hope iNDahh you liked! :) Sorry it wasn't longer or good. Also Sienna (Guest) if you are reading this, I will be doing your request and I'm going to try my hardest cause I'm not good at smut. Also what is your oc's name and what does she look like?

Peace out ~ Mystery Gil 911


	11. For Sienna

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR!

Sienna looked up at the clock excitedly. Any second now her boyfriend, Logan who was away on tour for the past three months would be home. She couldn't wait. She really did miss him. Their apartment seemed so empty without him around.

She curled a strand of her brown hair around her finger wondering what to do in the meantime. He said he'd be back at five and its one now. Sienna sighed in frustration before sitting down on the couch.

The brunette gasped when she heard the door creak open. She hurriedly kneeled on the couch facing the door to see a pale brunet male with brown eyes standing in the doorway with suitcases.

"Honey, I'm home!" He said happily and smiled widely.

"Logan!" Sienna shrieked happily and jumped over the couch before running over to her long term boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I missed you soooo much!"

"I missed you too!" She replied pulling away from the hug and helping Logan with his bags. "How was the tour?"

"It was awesome! But I missed you every minute." The young man admitted and Sienna couldn't miss the devilish smirk that played on his lips.

She rolled her eyes before giving him a quick kiss. "Want your 'welcome home' present?" She asked teasingly.

Skin met skin as they rolled around on her bed, hurriedly ripping off the clothes preventing them from feeling each other. Hot breath mingled with the subtle scent of sweat and the clashing of lips and teeth. The mattress creaked beneath them, and Sienna laughed at the noise.

"Slow down." She urged breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. Logan looked up at her, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I can't." He said, kissing her breast, eliciting a small gasp from her lips. She closed her eyes. Logan growled and continued to pleasure her. His mouth trailed kisses down her abdomen and to the waist of her pants.

He ran his hands roughly down her body and tugged her pants down. Sienna closed her eyes once again. She felt his hands grip her thighs as he planted kisses up her legs. His breath was warm on her skin and she shifted under his mouth. Logan sighed happily and kissed the inside of her thighs before pausing to take off his own pants.

"I missed you, babe." Logan said, lowering himself on top of her once again. She felt him pressing against her, and she stroked his cheek fondly.

"I bet you did." She whispered. Logan buried his face in the crook of her neck, nibbling at the sweet skin there, just as he knew she loved. Sienna's hips bucked into his. "Don't tease."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked raising an eyebrow and looking straight into her blue eyes, a devilish smirk playing on his lips once again as he played with the waistband of her panties.

"I want you to…" Sienna paused for a second to run her fingers through his strands of hair. "Be inside me and I need it _now_."

Without a second thought, Logan pulled her panties down and threw them somewhere. Sienna pulled his down boxers as they shared a passionate and deep kiss. He lined himself up letting out a moan as he entered her slowly.

A moan elicited from her lips as he thrust in and out. She ran her hands through his hair calling out his name every time he hit her G-spot before bringing them to his broad shoulders and gripping on for dear life at the thrusts got faster.

"I'm so….close…" Logan said as he sucked on her neck trying to hold back for a later longer just to tease her.

A few seconds later, he filled her up with his load but screaming out each other's names. Logan pulled out and landed on her chest. They were both sweaty now and out of breath.

"So did you like your present?" Sienna asked once Logan was lying down beside her and she got her breath back.

Logan turned his head to the side and smiled. "Loved it! Just like I love you."

"Love you too." Sienna replied cuddling up into his chest and they shared another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this! Also I'm only doing one more request for Kurei because I'm busy and I have stories to finish. But it has been really great writing for you guys! And maybe in the summer again I will do more requests. But I'm only doing one more request.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	12. For Kurei

**Disclaimer: **I don't Big Time Rush.

Logan sighed when he saw it was lashing rain. The boy was standing outside the door of the Palmwoods School and there was about an inch of a roof over his head. The raven haired boy had to get to his car but he forgot his umbrella and he didn't want to catch the cold James, Carlos and Kendall had currently.

Logan took a deep breath and was about to suck it up and go out in the rain but a hand caught his wrist, pulling him back. He looked over to see Jett. _Ugh, what does this jerk want_, Logan thought.

Jett wordlessly handed the smart boy his umbrella before running out to his car in the rain. Logan raised his eyebrow as he watched the scene. What was that?

For the next few weeks Jett had been so sweet and nice to Logan which started to make Logan blush. Finally, Jett asked the smart boy out and despite all Kendall's protests Logan accepted.

* * *

James opened the door of apartment 2J revealing Jett Stenson aka his enemy. The pretty boy rolled his eyes and let Jett into his home.

"Loooogan, the asshole is here!" James called out, shutting the door. He turned to Jett and crossed his arms. "What do you plan to do with my baby brother?"

"Take him on a date, duh." Jett replied fixing his hair.

"Wise ass, huh?" The tallest boy said taking a few steps forward.

"Hey Jett." Logan said timidly when he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Logan these are for you." Jett replied and handed his date flowers.

"Thanks, there lovely." The smart boy took the flowers and put them in a base. He quickly brought Jett out of the apartment before he and James started their argument or worse….Kendall came home.

* * *

"Open your eyes." Jett told his date, who had his eyes shut tight.

Logan opened his eyes slowly. When his eyes readjusted to the light, he saw that they were at the park and there was a picnic set. The raven haired boy looked at Jett in awe.

"A moonlight picnic, really?" He asked and Jett took his hand and let him seat down.

"Yup." The brunette replied smiling.

The whole meal was talks and laughs, them telling each other about their old memories and their childhood. The couple finished off their meal.

"Did you like the food?" Jett asked throwing his arm around Logan.

"Uh-huh."

Jett leaned and pressed his lips against Logan's soft pink ones. Although he was shocked, Logan kissed him back slowly. They pulled away after a few seconds. They smiled looking into each other's eyes before pressing their foreheads together.

* * *

**A/N: **First ever Jettagan one-shot. I hope you liked it. This was my last request but I might do more later, like in the summer.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
